Release 13 of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduced a feature to support Long Term Evolution (LTE) coverage enhancement for User Equipment (UE) in poor signal scenarios, e.g. near a cell edge, in a subterranean structure, in a structure generally leading to signal penetration losses, etc. Several coverage enhancement modes improve for successful signaling between an eNodeB and a UE in such conditions by increasing the repetition of signaling and/or increasing the transmission power.
While the coverage enhancement feature was designed with bandwidth reduced, low complexity (BRLC) user equipment (UE) in mind, non-BRLC UEs may also be able to reap benefits provided by coverage enhancement.